Memories
by Spooky1
Summary: Some old memories surface


Disclaimers: Paramount owns the characters and their ship. The story is mine all mine!!

Rating: PG-13.

Memories

Captain Janeway couldn't help thinking there was something mighty familiar about the way her first officer was climbing the shelves in the cargo bay.

He was retrieving the last containers of leola root which Neelix had somehow gotten up on a shelf that no-one could reach. Why Chakotay was so keen on getting the container down was all but a mystery to Kathryn. He had passed it off that he wanted the supply to run out as quickly as possible, but Kathryn secretly believed her XO actually liked Neelix's leola root tea. 

"Captain" 

"Yes Neelix?" she replied turning round to see the little man bouncing on the balls of his feet staring at the top of another high shelf. 

"When he's done over there could ask him to get those beans down, the ones you thought made the best coffee, why you thought that I don't know they are so-" 

"I'll get them," she yelled, interrupting Neelix mid flow, her face lighting up at the mention of coffee. She ran over to him and skimmed up the shelf as if it was second nature, it had been, many years ago but she could still remember. 

Kathryn collapsed on the sofa in her quarters after her shift ended having got all the outstanding reports done that morning she had no work to do although she was sure there was something if she thought about it, but she didn't. 

"Computer," she said getting up suddenly, "play music selection Janeway Alpha 27." 

The computer beeped in response and begun playing the pre-programmed selection on music. It was made up of all the Captains favourite songs from Tom Paris collection. She only really played them when she was really happy and it was so long since she had listened to it she had forgotten what was in the selection. 

"Computer double the volume." 

As Dancing Queen filled the room Janeway smiled and pulled a large box from under her bed. Dumping the contents of the box on the coffee table she headed for the replicator and replicated a large mug of coffee and a tub of Cookie Dough Chip ice cream. 

Climbing the shelves in the cargo bay had reminded her of when she used to work in a book retailers that supplied traditional paper books rather than PADDs. She had been against working there but her parents had insisted being the traditionalists that they were. In the end she had enjoyed her time there, although she would never admit it to her parents, and was sad when she left. 

Staring at the pile of albums holding printed holographic images she realised this could take her a long time. Not only did she want to stick in the huge pile of loose images sitting next to her she also wanted to find a picture of someone she used to work with in the book supplier. 

She decided to start with looking for the single image. It would give her a chance to look at the images of her old school friends. 

With a huge sigh she shoved a huge spoon of the ice cream in her mouth and opened the first album. 

With a sigh almost matching the Captains, Chakotay rolled over and stared at the wall between their quarters. She had been playing that music for hours. It was a mixture of songs he didn't know and ones that he could vaguely remember from his days at the academy. 

1960's he guessed they always seemed to be having 1960's nights at the academy. 

It wasn't the music that was keeping him awake though. Something else was bothering although he was unable to pinpoint what it was. Residing himself to an early night he got up and made his way to the replicator. 

Yawning loudly the Captain got up from her desk and headed for the replicator. 

Tea please, Chakotay replied, you know after your little energetic outburst in the cargobay yesterday people are starting wondering whether your, er, liking of coffee is healthy! 

Perfectly healthy, she answered smiling slightly. 

Are you feeling alright you look a bit pale, did you sleep much last night? 

The same as usual, do I look that bad? gazing at her reflection in the glass. 

No, you don't look that bad but I know you couldn't have slept much, he stopped but carried on when he saw the curious look on her face, for starters you do look a little more tired than usual and you just let out a rather large yawn and for another thing you were playing 1960's music until the small hours & I mean very small hours! 

Oh no, concern replacing the curious look on her face, I didn't keep you awake did I? 

No I couldn't sleep anyway but I am interested in what kept you up all night! And you cant say it was Sevens astrometrics report! He laughed waving the PADD they had been trying to tackle for the last two hours. 

I was going through my old albums of holo images there's about 57 altogether! 

I would love to see what images you could have to fill up 57 albums! Kathryn that's more than old folks fill up with there grandchildren! 

Alright! 2000 hours, my quarters, don't be late! 

Yes, Ma'am, Chakotay chuckled getting up and heading for the door. 

Oh, and bring an appetite. 

Your not going to cook are you? The Captain burst out laughing at the look of pure horror on her XO's face. 

Would you come if I cooked? 

Then I'll replicate something. 

At 1945 the chimes to the Captains quarters rung. Smiling she lit the single candle on the table, whenever she said not to be late he was early! 

Come in. 

Chakotay almost dropped the bottle of wine he was holding as the door opened to let him in. she was wearing a long simple blue dress that made her eyes shine more than ever. 

Come in, she smiled taking the wine and heading for the replicator, make yourself at home I'll just get the food. 

Picking up the first album on the pile he sat down and begun to flick through. 

You sure have taking a lot of images through your life., 

I like to remember all the good moments. 

Turning round to give him a glass of wine she found him staring at the very image she had been searching for. 

You found it! I've been looking for that picture for ages! 

Taking the image out he turned it to the light and instantly his face paled. 

I used to work with him in a book store of all places! We got on so well. I don't know what it was but something made me think of him and I realised I couldn't remember what he looked like so I started lookingChakotay are you alright? 

Her XO had dropped the image and was at the door. 

I just remembered I Have toto do something. 

He fled from the room leaving behind an uneaten meal and a very confused Captain. 

Sickbay to Captain Janeway. 

Yes Doctor what can I do for you? Stretching and standing from behind her desk praying that it wasn't about her medical. 

Could you come down her please? The Commander's feeling a little under the weather. 

Remembering the events of the night before she walked out of her ready room as quickly as she could without breaking into a run. 

I'm on my way 

Her heart just about stopped when she arrived at sickbay. Chakotay was sitting on the edge of the biobed staring into space looking rougher than she had ever seen him. 

Ah Captain, the doctors bald head popped out of his office, could I have a quick word with you? 

Yes, of course. What's wrong with him? She asked her eyes never leaving Chakotay's back. 

Well it is really quite simple, a few repressed memories are resurfacing. He assures me that it is something that he dealt with a long time ago but his mind repressed them anyway, he insisting on talking to you. 

Hesitating only slightly she lightly touched the back of his hand but stayed silent. 

Between the ages of about 15 and 19 I went trough a really rough time. I committed more crimes than you can imagine possible. I generally never got caught but one day I nicked some guys hover bike, to put it in a nutshell, the guy found me and picked a fight. My best friend got in the way. He was stabbed, died instantly. I lost my first real steady job and the guy was still hunting me. I moved house and changed my name, I even changed what I looked like. 

Oh Chakotay I'm so sorry, whispering the only thing she could think of. 

The strange thing is, for years I could only remember two things, I loved to drink and the girl that I used to work with. We used to have drinking contests she always beat me! Chakotay chuckled slightly before becoming somber again. The brief smile disappearing as quickly as it came. 

An image of two rows of tequila slammers passed through Janeway's mind. Then she remembered how she had found something familiar in the cargo bay two days earlier. 

Tucking her forefinger under his chin Kathryn lifted her fist officers face to look at her. 

Well Pete, She smiled at him, isn't it high time for a rematch? 

With the dimples coming out in full force Chakotay took the woman he loved by the hand and led her out of sickbay with the Doc's protests following them down the corridor. 

He asked as they entered the turbolift. 

As long as we don't have to watch any fat old men doing the Macerina! 

They laughed at the thought of an old work night out as the doors closed behind them. A small smile spread across Chakotay's face. Personally he always believed he had won those drinking contests because every time, by the time his head hit the bar, she had confessed that she was in love with him! 

~~~Finis~~~

  
So how was it? spooky@awaywiththepixies.com

Back Home  
  
Back to my story index 


End file.
